


A Month too Long

by PrincessAmberKat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmberKat/pseuds/PrincessAmberKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gray has came home from a month of being presumed missing, how will his lonely girlfriend react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Month too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Lame smut, I know. I wrote this for my account on Instagram @king_of_imagines. And there is a limited amount of characters so I had to squish it all together. I'll create another far longer and more detailed.(:

She stood in the entryway of Grays door, still so unsure that this was actually happening. He had been missing for over a month and she was so sure he was dead. But here he was. Sitting on his couch and motioning for her to come closer. So she did, timidly taking a seat beside him.  
"I was so sure you were a goner..." She couldn't think of a proper greeting, but she wasn't too concerned, she just wanted to hear his voice. No she /needed/ to hear his voice after almost a month of pure fear for his safety.  
"You know I could never leave you. Plus I couldn't leave you to hang around that flame-brained retard without me there to protect you." He smirked and inched closer to her. He whispered her name softly and her big doe eyes met his. His lips ghosted over hers and as soon as she adjusted she sighed in content. Their hands stayed clenched at their sides, both cautious the other would push away. But when a small fire lit inside the room from their growing passion, the kiss soon turned lingering. Neither of them truly knew if it was real, but weren't willing to chance it.  
He was desperate for her touch, he ached for her all the time he was gone. Her lips were so soft as he kissed them and he dared the tiniest flick of his tongue across her top lip, earning a light gasp giving him full access. Her taste was as sweet as her smell and her mouth was so warm that he burned for more. As if by instinct, she could sense his desires and her hands trailed down her chest. She nimbly loosened the buttons and slowly revealed her plump breast. He took no time in taking them in his hands, kneading softly and containing a groan as heat rushed southward and he felt his erection grow harder.  
His ran his hands along the entirety of her chest, then he slowly lowered his face to her bare chest and flicked his tongue across her now stiff nipples. She inhaled sharply and tangled her hands in his dark, ebony hair.  
"Gray, please. S-stop playing. I need it. I need you." She gulped loudly.  
"But, I want to play." His voice grew huskier as he glanced downward. Her skirt was raised enough to reveal her panties, that were dripping. His hand ghosted underneath to her core and she groaned.  
"Damn, only a month. You're so wet for me. Come on baby, what is it you want me to do." His fingers expertly pulled aside her underwear and he slid a finger up and down her pink folds.  
"I want you to fuck me...hard. G-gray please. It's been so long." She whined and dug her nails softly into his shoulders. "What did you do while I was gone? Did you...touch yourself?" He got down on his knees and pulled her skirt and panties down with each other and swiftly removed his own clothes, shivering as the cold air hit him.  
"Shut up." She shook her head.  
"I bet you did. I bet you moaned my name. But no one can make you feel as good as I can baby, not even yourself." He threw the pillows off of the couch and straddled her small body. Her hand immediately grabbed a hold of his length. She had seen him several times but it was always so hot. Her fingers trailed his hot, veiny member as if she were begging him to be inside of her. He positioned himself at her entrance, he gave a firm thrust and grinned wickedly as she cried out.  
He began pounding into her fast and hard. Her breasts shook up and down hypnotically and he leaned down taking a small pink nipple in his mouth and released it with a pop. A small tugging in his gut made him growl in frustration. He had hoped to last longer, but it had been some time since he had seen her and she was....so sexy. "Shit!" She yelped as she reached her peak and clenched around him.  
"Damnit!" He shouted in pure pleasure feeling her tightening around him. His vision blurred and he thrusted as fast as he could into her sending them over the edge. With a small grunt he released his hot, burning liquid inside of her and she gasped loudly as her body fell limp onto the couch. "I'll stay gone more often." He laughed, taking her into his arms and holding her tight against him.


End file.
